playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Alternate costumes I'd like to see
Starting off... It's B3YOND great that this game not only has alternate colors, but also alternate costumes. Not to mention that you have one alternate costume for each character that is unlockable. With more alternate costumes being inevitable in the sequel, these are the ones that I'd like to see. As it turns out, two of these actually came true in this game. For those, I shall bold and italicize them. P.A.C.'s stands for Possible-Alternate-Colors and B.D. stands for Brief-Description. Big Daddy Subject Delta B.D.: the main character of BioShock 2. Big Sister B.D.: the Big Sister from BioShock 2. Subject Delta.JPG|Subject Delta Big sister.png|Big Sister. Cole inFamous 2 Concept (Long sleeve) B.D.: a concept of the original inFamous 2 Cole in a long-sleeve shirt. *Default: Black shirt, black sleeves, and black pants *P.A.C.'s: White shirt, red sleeves, and blue pants *Blue shirt, white sleeves, and gray pants *Red shirt, brown sleeves, and brown pants inFamous 2 Concept (Jacket) B.D.: a concept of the original inFamous 2 Cole with a short-sleeve jacket. *Default: Black jacket, yellow shirt, light gray pants *P.A.C.'s: Green jacket, white shirt, gray-brown pants *Orange jacket, brown shirt, faded pants *Gray jacket, orange shirt, gray pants *Dark blue jacket, red shirt, dark blue pants inFamous 2 Concept Cole.JPG|inFamous 2 Concepts Dante Neo Dante B.D.: a DLC costume for Dante in DmC. *Default: Grey-blue shirt, dark red wrappings, faded jeans *P.A.C.'s: Black shirt, blue wrappings, blue jeans *Red shirt, white wrappings, black jeans *White shirt, black wrappings, white jeans Neo Dante.JPG|Neo Dante Evil Cole Sleeveless Jacket Evil Cole Concept B.D.: concepts of the original inFamous 2 Cole in a sleeveless jacket. *Default: Black jacket, black pants *P.A.C.'s: Brown jacket, dark blue pants *Dark red jacket, brown pants *Dark green jacket, red pants Vampire Cole B.D.: Cole from Festival of Blood, dressed like one of Bloody Mary's vampires. Sleeveless Jacket Evil Cole.jpg|Sleeveless Jacket Evil Cole Concept Fat Princess Priest B.D.: a costume based off of the Priest class in Fat Princess. *Default: Pink robe and hat with white outlines, and yellow belt *P.A.C.'s: Black robe and hat with red outlines, and purple belt *White robe with black outlines, and red belt *Teal robe and hat with orange outlines, and white belt ''Ninja Priest.JPG|Fat Princess Priest Isaac Clarke Special Forces Suit B.D.: The suit that John Carver wore in Dead Space 3. *Default: Black and red armor and suit, red eyes *P.A.C.'s: Gray and orange armor and suit, orange eyes *Green and yellow armor and suit, yellow eyes *White and blue armor and suit, blue eyes Special Forces Suit.jpg|Special Forces Suit Jak & Daxter Freedom League B.D.: the armor of the Freedom League from Jak III. *Default: Blue armor *P.A.C.'s: Red armor *Yellow armor *Purple armor *Green armor *Black armor *White armor Barbarian Jak B.D.: armor based on the Marauder faction from Jak 3. Freedom League.JPG|Freedom League Jak Kat Maid B.D.: a downloadable costume for Kat in Gravity Rush. *Default: Black dress and white apron *P.A.C.'s: Red dress and green apron *Blue dress and red apron *White dress and black apron *Green dress and orange apron *Purple dress and pink apron *Pink dress and purple apron School Uniform B.D.: an unlockable costume for Kat in Gravity Rush. *Default: Baishe top, red skirt, black stockings *P.A.C.'s: Black top, green skirt, dark blue stockings *White top, blue skirt, red stockings *Green top, yellow skirt, orange stockings *Red top, white skirt, yellow stockings *Pink top, purple skirt, white stockings Maid Kat.JPG|Maid Kat Schoolgirl Kat.JPG|School Uniform Kat Kratos Phantom of Chaos B.D.: an outfit based on one of Kratos' original concepts. *Default: Dark red *P.A.C.'s: Dark blue *Black *White Phantom of Chaos.JPG|The Phantom of Chaos Nariko Bohan Soldier B.D.: Nariko wearing the clothes, armor, and hat of one of Bohan's soldiers. Bohan's Army.jpg Nathan Drake Wetsuit'' Suited Drake B.D.: the suit that Drake wore throughout the beginning of Uncharted 3. *Default: Black coat and pants and white shirt *P.A.C.'s: White coat and pants and black shirt *Light brown coat and pants and brown shirt *Light grey coat and pants and dark red shirt Suited Drake.JPG|Suited Drake Radec Hakha B.D.: a half-human, half-Helghast ISA spy from the original Killzone, who shares the same voice actor as Radec. *Default: Green uniform *P.A.C.'s: Blue uniform *Beige uniform *Black uniform *White uniform Helghast Sniper B.D.: the uniform worn by snipers in the Helghast army in Killzone: Shadow Fall. *Default: White uniform *P.A.C.'s: Black uniform *Blue uniform *Brown uniform Hakha.JPG|Hakha Raiden Major Raikov B.D.: uniform based on the character Major Raikov from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *Default: Olive green uniform and hat *P.A.C.'s: Navy blue uniform and hat *Brown uniform and hat *White uniform and hat *Gray uniform and hat *Black uniform and hat *Red uniform and hat Trenchcoat B.D.: the trenchcoat that Raiden wore in his first appearance in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *Default: Black coat *P.A.C.'s: White coat *Beige coat *Brown coat *Red coat Major Raikov.JPG|Major Raikov Trenchcoat Raiden.JPG|Trenchcoat Raiden Ratchet and Clank Marauder Armor B.D.: the first armor that Ratchet wore in Ratchet: Deadlocked. *Default: Dark red armor *P.A.C.'s: Dark green armor (Avenger armor) *Light blue armor (Crusader armor) *Yellow armor (Vindicator armor) Trillium Armor B.D.: purchasable armor for Ratchet in Ratchet & Clank: Tools of Destruction. *Default: White armor, yellow outlines and eyes *P.A.C.'s: Dark red armor, orange outlines and eyes *Gold armor, blue outlines and eyes *Blue armor, green outlines and eyes *Green armor, red outlines and eyes *Black armor, white outlines and eyes Deadlocked Ratchet.JPG|Deadlocked Ratchet Trillium Armor Ratchet.jpg|Trillium Armor Ratchet Sackboy Elizabethan B.D.: one of the first obtainable costumes in LittleBigPlanet. *Default: Grey-blue hat, sleeves, and pants, pale blue vest, brown skin *P.A.C.'s: Red hat, sleeves, and pants, yellow vest, orange skin *Green hat, sleeves, and pants, orange vest, yellow skin *Black hat, sleeves, and pants, red vest, white skin *Purple hat, sleeves, and pants, white vest, light blue skin Elizabethan Sackboy.JPG|Elizabethan Sackboy Sly Cooper Pirate B.D.: an obtainable costume for Sly in Sly Cooper 3: Honor Among Thieves. *Default: Black hat, green vest, blue gloves, white sleeves and pants *P.A.C.'s: Red hat, black vest, brown gloves, gray sleeves and pants *Blue hat, red vest, white gloves, brown sleeves and pants *White hat, brown vest, red gloves, blue sleeves and pants Rioichi B.D.: one of Sly's ancestors from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *Default: Blue and white outfit *P.A.C.'s: Black and red outfit *Green and yellow outfit *Orange and blue outfit Pirate Sly.JPG|Pirate Sly Rioichi.JPG|Rioichi Sweet Tooth Ice Cream Man B.D.: a common ice cream man uniform, with short-sleeves, a bowtie, and a hat. *Default: White uniform and black bowtie *P.A.C.'s: Light teal uniform and orange bowtie *Light orange uniform and teal bowtie *Black uniform and white uniform Marcus Kane B.D.: Sweet Tooth's alter ego. Based off his appearance in Twisted Metal: Head-On, with the edition of the mask and flames. Marcus Kane.jpg|Marcus Kane Zeus Grave Digger B.D.: Zeus' disquised alias in the original God of War and God of War: Ghost of Sparta. *Default: Faded black robe *P.A.C.'s: Dark blue robe *Dark red robe *White robe *Brown robe Grave Digger.jpg|Grave Digger If I come up with any others and maybe some alternate colors, I'll add on to this, but until then, these are the costumes that I'd like to see. Category:Blog posts